His Lazy Kitten
by mio.soomie
Summary: Oneshot. One day Masato found out some secrets about Ren. Pairing: RenTomo (Ren Jinguji x Tomochika Shibuya)


**Oneshot #3:**

Mấy ngày nay Masato không thể hiểu nổi được Ren.

Vào một ngày đẹp trời, Ren bỗng nhiên có nhã hứng nuôi mèo và điều này làm Masato không thích chút nào. Masato đương nhiên không bị dị ứng lông mèo, nuôi thú cưng gì miễn làm sao không ảnh hưởng tới bạn cùng phòng thì nhà trường cũng đã cho phép, thế nên việc Ren nuôi mèo Masato cũng chả thấy có gì lớn lao. Điều mà cậu thấy bực mình nhất chính là cái độ dở hơi của Ren bỗng nhiên tăng đến chóng mặt. Cả ngày trời đi học về, cái đầu tiên đập vào mặt cậu chính là bản mặt phè phỡn của cái tên Ren, từ khi nuôi mèo, hắn cười suốt ngày không ngừng nghỉ (tất nhiên lúc trước khi nuôi mèo cũng đã thế nhưng từ sau khi nuôi mèo bệnh của hắn càng nặng hơn), thỉnh thoảng lại quay sang cậu, bế con mèo lên cào cào vào mặt cậu rồi bắt cậu chào lại nó. Và ngay sau đó Masato đã không nương tay ném thẳng Ren quay trở về nửa phòng bên kia của hắn cùng với con mèo.

Một ngày nọ, Hiệu trưởng Saotome Shining tổ chức một buổi concert extra và yêu cầu tất cả học sinh đều phải tham gia, trong đó họ phải bắt cặp với nhau như buổi thu âm đầu tiên: một học sinh khoa Thần tượng phụ trách phần lời và một học sinh khoa Sáng tác phụ trách phần nhạc. Tất nhiên Haruka vẫn là lựa chọn đầu tiên mà cả Masato và những người bạn của cậu nghĩ tới, biết tình hình cạnh tranh sẽ khá là khó khăn nên Masato luôn nghĩ cách thuyết phục Haruka, nhất là phải tính cách làm sao không để cho Ren qua mặt cậu được. Tuyệt đối không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra.

Tối ngày hôm đó, Masato quay trở lại phòng để điền nguyện vọng bắt cặp thì thấy Ren đang nửa nằm nửa ngồi trên giường, hắn đang viết gì đó vào tờ nguyện vọng và để mặc cho con mèo trắng leo lên vai mình. Nó khẽ dụi dụi vào má của Ren và thành công trong việc thu hút sự chú ý của hắn, Ren bế nó xuống rồi đặt nó lên tờ giấy nguyện vọng ở trên giường, có lẽ hắn đã điền xong rồi. Nhìn thấy Masato đang đứng ở cửa phòng nhìn mình, Ren lại bế con mèo lên đưa ra đằng trước rồi vẫy vẫy tay nó:

"Masa-nyan ~ chào mừng đã về ~"

Masato nhíu mày nhìn Ren và cái trò ngu ngốc của hắn, cậu chỉ im lặng bước vào bàn của mình rồi lấy bút điền vào tờ giấy nguyện vọng. Nanami Haruka. Đúng, chẳng cần phải suy nghĩ nhiều. Cậu biết cậu thích Haruka và cả những giai điệu của cô ấy nữa, thế nên trở thành một partner với Haruka là một điều mà cậu mong muốn từ đã lâu. Chậc, có lẽ trong cái tờ nguyện vọng của tên hâm dở đang ngồi thắt nơ cổ cho mèo kia và cả những người khác cũng sẽ có tên của Haruka cho nên ngày mai chính là ngày quyết định: người nào tới trước người đó thắng. Tuyệt đối không thể để bất kì người nào mời Haruka trước được. Masato đóng nắp bút lại rồi tự nhủ thầm: 'Cùng lớp chính là một lợi thế'.

Ngày hôm sau, Masato là người đầu tiên mời Haruka trở thành partner và theo sau đó là Otoya, Tokiya, Syo và Natsuki, điều này làm Haruka vô cùng bối rối và nói rằng cô sẽ suy nghĩ sau, tất nhiên tờ giấy nguyện vọng bắt cặp của Haruka vẫn bỏ trống. Lần này Haruka thật sự phải đau đầu rồi. Tomochika cũng nhận được khá nhiều lời mời cả trong lớp lẫn ngoài lớp, có điều cô cũng vẫn còn đang do dự cho nên tờ giấy nguyện vọng của cô cũng bỏ trống nốt. Tóm lại thì hai người nổi bật nhất của lớp A đều chưa có quyết định về việc chọn partner cho mình và điều này làm những người mời họ cảm thấy lo lắng.

Tiếng chuông vang lên báo hiệu tiết học kết thúc, Ringo-sensei vừa mới đi ra thì Masato đã thấy Ren đứng chờ sẵn ở ngoài cửa. Cùng lúc đó Haruka đang chuẩn bị bước ra khỏi lớp, Masato nhanh chân bước lên chắn phía trước Haruka rồi nhìn Ren với ánh mắt thách thức, cậu không ngờ rằng Ren chỉ cười rồi chào hỏi cậu và Haruka. Trước khi Masato kịp phán đoán mục đích của Ren thì đã thấy hắn bước qua mặt cậu và Haruka để đi vào lớp. Masato nhìn theo và sững người khi thấy Ren dừng lại ở trước chỗ ngồi của Tomochika, cô ấy ngẩng lên và ngạc nhiên (ngay cả cậu, Haruka và những người khác có mặt ở đấy cũng ngạc nhiên không kém) khi nghe Ren nói:

"Yo Neko ~ làm partner của tôi nhé?"

Sau khi nhận được sự đồng ý của Tomochika, ngày hôm đó ở trong phòng Ren tiếp tục vui vẻ chơi đùa với con mèo trắng của hắn. Ở nửa phòng bên kia, Masato im lặng ngồi uống trà, trong đầu cậu vẫn chưa thể nào tiêu hoá được cảnh tượng xảy ra lúc sáng. Không ngờ Ren lại không mời Haruka, không ngờ Ren lại chọn Tomochika, không ngờ cậu lại có thể loại bỏ được một đối thủ…mọi chuyện không ngờ quả nhiên đều có thể xảy ra, thế giới này đúng là diệu kì biết bao.

Ren nằm trên giường đeo tai nghe rồi để con mèo đi lung tung trên người mình, trên môi khẽ nở nụ cười:

"Tomo-chan, không được cào nghe chưa?"

Masato nghe được vậy liền đóng băng trong giây lát.

Tomo-chan?

Không phải đó là tên mà Haruka và một vài người gọi Tomochika đó sao?

Và rồi Masato ghép những mảnh thông tin rời rạc thành ba câu kết luận hoàn chỉnh:

Một, Ren gọi Tomochika là 'Neko'.

Hai, Ren gọi con mèo cưng của cậu ta là 'Tomo-chan'.

Và Ba, Ren mời Tomochika làm partner của mình cho buổi concert extra sắp tới.

…

Ren ngạc nhiên bỏ tai nghe xuống rồi ngồi dậy nhìn Masato đang lục đục tìm khăn lau, anh bế mèo cưng của mình lên rồi thì thầm vào tai nó:

"Tomo-chan nhìn kìa, Masa-nyan phun trà rồi ~"


End file.
